As shown in FIGS. 1-4 of either Japanese Patent Publications No. JP2001247077 or JP2001348905, a dredge vessel having:                a structure comprising a hull and a deck,        a steering means and a motor for steering and moving the dredge vessel forward,        a reel positioned on the deck,        an elongated flexible suction hose adapted to be rolled onto the reel and unrolled from the reel and lowered down into the water,        an rigid dredging head connected to a first end of the flexible suction hose and having a first free end having a downward oriented opening for drawing a downwardly oriented suction, when rested on the seabed,        a pump connected to the flexible suction hose for suctioning a mixture of materials and water there through,        hoisting means positioned on the deck and having hanging ropes adapted to be wound and unwound and connected to both the rigid dredging head and a hanging rope length controller, for:                    moving the flexible suction hose and rigid dredging head between an inactive position located onboard and an active position located overboard,            immersing and elevating the flexible suction hose and rigid dredging head,                        at least one delivery tube which is:                    connected at a first end to the flexible suction hose, and            extended at a second end by a delivery head for discharging the recovered materials therethrough off the dredge vessel and into a barge,                        the delivery tube and delivery head being adapted to move relative to the deck, for being:                    stored above the deck in a stored zone,            and deployed outside the dredge vessel, in a deployed zone, when the recovered materials have to be discharged off the dredge vessel.                        